


A Push In The Right Direction

by stalllme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Tsukishima Kei, Relationship Reveal, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Team Dynamics, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, Volleyball Dorks in Love, idk what this is, some daisuga if you reaaaaaally squint, they’re dating but no one realizes lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalllme/pseuds/stalllme
Summary: Hinata, as usual, was acting on pure impulse at that point. “Yamaguchi, Tsukishima has feelings for you!”Yamaguchi blinked. Once. Twice. “What?”Hinata let out a groan of frustration. “I said—” there was a sudden death-grip on the back of his jacket before he was fiercely yanked backwards into an equally frustrated Kageyama.“You absolute moron, Hinata! You can’t just say shit like that to people!”“But he deserves to know!”“Wait,” Yamaguchi cut in, “Hinata, did you say… Tsukishima has feelings for me?”-Alternatively: The three times Yamaguchi’s friends try to inform him that Tsukishima has feelings for him, and the one time they realize he already knows.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 411





	A Push In The Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was my first time ever writing for HQ and i originally intended to post this on yama’s birthday but that didn’t end up happening so i’m posting it on tsukkiyama day instead!!!!!!
> 
> happy 11/12 i hope you enjoy this fluffy nonsense bc i am a sucker for relationship reveals

—

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were the last two people Hinata expected to see in the library that afternoon.

It was long after the school day had ended, leaving the library nearly desolate, and it was also one of the rare days the Karasuno volleyball team didn’t have any afternoon practice, meaning immediately after their last class had ended, Hinata frantically dragged Kageyama over to Yachi’s class and begged her to help them study that afternoon. 

Unfortunately, the session had to be cut short when Yachi had received a call from her mother demanding she come home, leaving the two to finish the last of their homework by themselves. 

When they decided to wrap up, the two had let out a matching set of yawns as they cleared their library table of their supplies, threw their bags over their shoulders and weaved through the various lines of bookshelves, all before Hinata stopped abruptly in his tracks, which caused Kageyama to collide with his back. 

“You moron, watch where you’re going,” Kageyama scowled behind him, but he was too distracted by the sight in front of him to reply.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were also sitting at one of the library’s many tables surrounded by a distressing amount of books, most of them open and stacked on top of one another. 

Hinata did a double-take at the sight of his teammates. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were smart, to say the very least. Infuriatingly smart. If the two were studying (if they even had to study at all), they would usually be at one another’s houses, not lingering in the library until nearly everyone was gone. 

Yamaguchi let out a quiet groan. “I can’t believe I let all my research pile up. There’s no way I’m going to be able to sleep tonight with all this work!”

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t procrastinated the research portion of the project for two weeks we wouldn’t be here,” Tsukishima drawled with a bored expression on his face.

A small ‘sorry, Tsukki!’ fell distractedly from Yamaguchi’s lips as scanned the books below him. Tsukishima didn’t reply, but he was looking at his friend with something Hinata couldn’t place. 

Hinata at that point, much to Kageyama’s dismay, took it upon himself to intervene and make their presence known. “Be nicer to Yamaguchi, Stingyshima! Research is super hard!”

Their teammates’ heads snapped up at the sudden noise. Yamaguchi’s face broke out into a large grin at the sight of them while Tsukishima only provided a painful looking eye roll. 

“Of course you both happen to be here as well,” Tsukishima muttered as Yamaguchi smiled at them. “Research is easy for any individual with more than three brain cells, Hinata. Yamaguchi is just a procrastinator.”

Yamaguchi chuckled and intervened before the duo could lunge at Tsukishima. “Are you two also finishing up? Why don’t we walk out together?” 

The three, despite their previous annoyance, begrudgingly agreed. Hinata learned very quickly after becoming Yamaguchi’s friend that it’s quite hard to deny him anything he asks for. 

Yamaguchi hummed and began piling the books into his book bag, and Hinata noted that there were so many books it filled up his bag entirely, leaving him to carry two in his arms.

“Ready to go?” He said as he turned to Tsukishima, despite the fact that the blonde hadn’t moved in the past minute and had been waiting for _him_ to get situated. 

Tsukishima nodded anyways. “You’re gonna fall over with all those books, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi adjusted the strap of his bag and shot his friend a shaky grin. “I’m okay, Tsukki-”

Wordlessly, Tsukishima held out his hand. “No, you’re not. Here, give it.”

Both Hinata and Kageyama watched, a little dumbfounded, as Yamaguchi hesitated for a moment before removing his bag (somehow while still holding the two books in his arms) and handing it to Tsukishima, who seemed to drape it around himself with ease. 

The four then fell into their usual formation as they left the school, Hinata grabbing his bike and walking in unison with Kageyama as they bickered about nothing in particular, while Yamaguchi and Tsukishima trailed a few paces behind, and chatted quietly. 

Hinata tried to pretend he wasn’t sneaking glances behind him to their fellow first years every now and then. They seemed to be walking at their normal distance, just far enough from one another that their shoulders occasionally brush, and Hinata wouldn’t have been suspicious of the action if it weren’t for Yamaguchi’s book bag that was still draped over Tsukishima’s torso.

“That was weird, wasn’t it?” He wondered aloud, still looking over his shoulder, but the two other boys seemed too distracted by one another to notice his now blatant staring.

Kageyama glared at him. “What was?” 

Hinata snapped his head forward. “That Saltyshima took Yamaguchi’s bag in the library. And the fact he’s still carrying it.”

It was then the setter’s turn to throw a glance over his shoulder. “That’s not weird, you moron. They’re friends.”

“Don’t act like you weren’t also shocked, Kageyama! I was just surprised Tsukishima had the ability to be nice to someone.”

“Well, Tsukishima is only nice to Yamaguchi because they’ve known each other for a long time and have been friends for forever, you know that.”

Hinata would have retorted if it weren’t for the thousands of thoughts and unanswered questions that were circling throughout his head.

“It was just so uncharacteristic, you know? I felt like I was intruding. I mean, what good does it do Tsukishima to only be nice to one person- OH MY GOD!”

Hinata suddenly skidded to an abrupt stop, causing Kageyama to flinch and stop in his tracks as well before throwing him another annoyed glance. “What is it now?”

He turned and looked at Kageyama with eyes as wide and as shiny as saucers, his expression matching a child who had just been rewarded with candy. “Tsukishima likes Yamaguchi! He has to!”

There was a beat of silence. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“There’s no other explanation, Kageyama! He’s cold and heartless, and a cold and heartless person wouldn’t do those things for someone they didn’t feel anything towards!”

“That is probably the dumbest thing you’ve eve-”

“Hey!” Yamaguchi’s sudden yell shook the two out of their thoughts, and they finally took in their surroundings, noting they had stopped in front of Sakanoshita Mart. 

Thankfully, both of their classmates were now several paces behind them, and they seemed to be just enough out of earshot that they hadn’t been able to hear their previous conversation.

“Tsukki and I are gonna stop here!” Yamaguchi yelled as Tsukishima didn’t bother a glance in the duo’s direction, instead making a beeline for the market doors and stepping inside. “We’ll see you both tomorrow!”

An overwhelming wave of jitters suddenly crashed over Hinata as Yamaguchi gave them one final wave and turned to follow Tsukishima into the store. “I have to tell him! I… I need to warn him, or something! Yamaguchi!”

Kageyama barely had time to react before Hinata was dropping his bike and sprinting towards the unsuspecting brunette and grabbing the sleeve of his uniform.

Yamaguchi turned at the yell of his name and shot his teammates an unnerved look. “Hinata? Is everything okay?”

Hinata, as usual, was acting on pure impulse at that point. “Yamaguchi, Tsukishima has feelings for you!”

Yamaguchi blinked. Once. Twice. _“What?”_

Hinata let out a groan of frustration. “I said—” there was a sudden death-grip on the back of his jacket before he was fiercely yanked backwards into an equally frustrated Kageyama.

“You absolute moron, Hinata! You can’t just say shit like that to people!”

“But he deserves to know!”

“Wait,” Yamaguchi cut in, “Hinata, did you say…Tsukishima has feelings for me?”

Before Hinata could get in another word, Kageyama slapped a hand over his mouth and began tugging him back towards his bike. “Ignore him, Yamaguchi. We’re both going to head home now, goodbye!”

Yamaguchi could only watch in stunned silence as the two hurried off muttering curses and insults at one another, their figures slowly shrinking as they made their way farther and farther from the shop.

He blinked after them twice more before giving a quick shake of his head to clear his thoughts and making his way into the mart. 

“What took you so long?” Tsukishima asked when Yamaguchi returned to his side in the drink aisle. 

“I really don’t know,” Yamaguchi said as he watched Tsukishima open one of the fridges and take out two sodas. “Hinata and Kageyama were acting really weird. It’s probably nothing.”

—

“The vending machine didn’t have any more strawberry milk,” Yamaguchi groaned as he plopped down in his usual lunch seat next to Tsukishima and across from Yachi. It was obvious he was trying not to look upset, but his bottom lip was slightly jutted out.

Next to him, Tsukishima tsks, not looking up from his bento box. “Take mine,” he says before sliding the pink drink to Yamaguchi’s desk. Yachi watched the two interact with interest. 

Yamaguchi blinked owlishly at his best friend. “No, Tsukki, that’s yours! Don’t be silly.”

“Don’t worry about it, Yamaguchi, I’ll just go get a can of coffee for myself.”

“I was just standing up, Tsukki, at least let me buy it for you-” Yamaguchi moved to stand up before his friend, but Tsukishima was faster and placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder, cashing him to fall back into his seat with a bigger pout. 

“Sit and eat, you didn’t have breakfast. Have some of my extra onigiri. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“I hate it when he does that,” Yamaguchi sighed to Tsukishima’s retreating figure. “Strawberry’s his favorite. He looks forward to buying it every day yet he’ll immediately give me his, all because I whined for two seconds.” 

_How sweet!_ Yachi couldn’t help but think to herself as she poked at her lunch with her chopsticks. Tsukishima was so obvious in his affection towards Yamaguchi as of recently. Had Yamaguchi even noticed how generous that gesture was? Tsukishima had to have romantic intentions, right? 

_The nice thing to do as Yamaguchi’s friend would be to push him in the right direction, wouldn’t it?_ She pondered, _should I interfere? It’s so clear what they feel for one another!_

Yachi watched Yamaguchi let one last sigh before he reached for Tsukishima’s lunch. “You and Tsukishima-kun are really close, huh?” 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened the smallest bit as he found himself chuckling around the onigiri he had just taken a bite of. “I guess you could say that.”

Yachi chose her next words carefully. “I-I mean… I’ve never really seen two people have the kind of bond that you two have!”

When Yamaguchi’s eyebrows shot to his hairline, the manager immediately began to spiral. 

“A-Ah, sorry if that sounds intrusive! I’m not watching you both constantly, or anything, Tsukishima is just really _really_ nice towards you, or nice in his standards-”

“Yachi-san!” Yamaguchi was quick to cut the younger girl off and place his hand over her shaking one. “It’s okay! T-That’s nice of you to say, really. And I know he doesn’t seem like it, but Tsukki would appreciate you saying something like that as well.” 

“Right. It’s just… It’s obvious he really cares about you, Yamaguchi-kun.”

“Well I’d hope so,” he took a sip of his gifted strawberry milk. “I think it’d be kind of awkward if he didn’t care about me at all.”

Yachi took her bottom lip between her teeth. _This is torture!_

How was she supposed to tell her friend that his best friend is probably in love with him? _Is any of this even my business? Oh no, what if I’m jeopardizing their friendship just by bringing up this topic?_

“Uh- it’s… It’s special, what you two have, that’s all! I think Tsukishima-kun also understands just how special it is.”

Before Yamaguchi could ask Yachi what exactly she meant by that, Tsukishima was back in her line of sight, approaching their table with a newly bought can of coffee. 

Yamaguchi seemed to light up when he was back in his seat. “Thank you for the milk and the onigiri, Tuskki! Make sure to thank Tsukishima-san for me, too!” The blonde only hummed in reply. 

“You always seem to have too much food, Tsukki. It’s like you purposely ask your mother to make you extra, or something!” 

Yachi pretended not to notice the pink flooding Tsukishima’s cheeks at the comment and tried her best to repress the smile trying to grow on her face. 

_They’re going to be fine,_ Yachi thought to herself with an internal sigh. _With or without my help._

—

Sugawara couldn’t help but notice how quiet Yamaguchi had been during their practice that afternoon. 

To be fair, Yamaguchi wasn’t a very loud person to begin with (compared to some of the other first years on their team), but today the pinch server was especially quiet. 

And if Suga had to guess why, he’d guess it was because Tsukishima was at home sick with a cold that day. 

“Yamaguchi!” Tanaka had immediately begun to tease the first year as soon as he entered the club room. “Cheer up, you’ve been sulking all day! You’ll see your precious _Tsukki_ before you know it,” 

Nishinoya, who was changing into his uniform at his own locker, cackled as Yamaguchi turned a light shade of pink at the comment. 

“T-Thanks, Tanaka-san,” he says as he slips on his jacket. “It’s just… sometimes It feels weird having someone you talk to throughout the day not be there, you know?”

Suga shuts his locker with a sympathetic hum. “How’s he feeling? I don’t think Coach would be too thrilled if he missed another practice.”

“We texted a little before practice, and he said he was feeling fine, but he hasn’t answered the text I sent him a few minutes ago, which is kind of odd. I hope he’s doing okay.”

“He’s probably resting! You know, hanging upside down from the ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest,” Nishinoya quips as he tosses his gym bag over his shoulder, “or however he sleeps. Does he even sleep at all?”

“Yamaguchi!” The sound of thundering footsteps halted their conversation and suddenly Hinata and Kageyama were standing in the doorway, both panting most likely because they had raced up the stairs to the club room. 

“Why is…” The entire team turned towards the loud noise as Hinata gasped between words, Kageyama’s chest heaving as he lowered himself to a squatting position. “Why is Tsukishima just... standing outside like that? It’s so freaky!”

A few seconds of silence followed before Yamaguchi seemed to shrink a little when everyone’s eyes then landed on him.

“Uh- What?” He asked with a small cock of his head, “Tsukki’s not here, Hinata. He’s sick, remember?”

Hinata, still panting too heavily to let out a coherent reply simply vaguely gestured in the direction of the stairway, leaving Asahi, who was closest to the doorway and already changed, to peek his head out and take a look for himself.

“Nope, he’s right,” he confirmed, “Tsukishima’s outside.”

The confusion on Yamguchi’s face quickly turned into bubbly excitement, and he quickly zipped up his jacket before weaving around his teammates and sprinting out of the club room and down the stairs, his teammates gathering around the doorway and the railing outside of the room in curiosity. 

The boys watched as a smiling Yamaguchi reached the bottom of the stairs and pulled Tsukishima, who was dressed in casual clothing, into a hug, the taller boy’s expression hidden by the white cloth mask covering his nose and mouth. 

Suga could make out some faint parts of their conversation such as the frantic _“Are you crazy,”_ or the _“What are you doing here? You’re sick!”_ Somewhere to his left, he heard Nishinoya and Tanaka cackle some more. 

“How long has it been since they’ve seen each other? A day at most,” Tanaka wheezed.

Kageyama, who was now sitting against the wall and still breathing erratically, scratched his temple. “I don't understand. Did he forget something?”

“I think… I think Tsukishima came to visit him,” Asahi chuckled, which caused Daichi to let out a laugh of his own.

“Of course he is,” the captain said as he turned into the club room to finish changing. “When are those two not attached at the hip?”

As if on cue, Yamaguchi began to jog back up the stairs. “Give me two minutes, Tsukki,” He said over his shoulder, “I need to get my stuff!”

Yamaguchi startled a bit at the sight of all of his teammates gathered outside, flushing a little before he ducked his head and entered the club room himself. Hinata shouted a greeting to the middle blocker who was still standing at the bottom of the stairs with his hands stuffed into his coat pockets.

“Yamaguchi!” Tanaka called again as the first year began shoving the rest of his clothes into his bag, “So? What’s Tsukishima doing here?”

He flushed under the gazes of his senpai’s. “Well, uh… Tsukki’s here to walk me home.” 

Suga paused. “He walked from your neighborhood to the school… Only to wait for practice to end so you both could walk back to that same neighborhood together?”

Yamaguchi gave them a small shrug before finally closing his locker. “I guess. Well, the good news is that now he’s feeling well. He didn’t even want to get out of bed this morning, but now he’s up and walking!” 

“Not well enough to come to practice, apparently,” Suga muttered under his breath, only for Daichi to nudge his shoulder as Tanaka and Noya chortled again. 

“What I mean is,” Suga added quickly, “That’s really sweet of him to do, you know? You’ve got a really good friend.”

“You two are very good for one another,” Asahi supplied helpfully.

Yamaguchi looked at all of his senpai’s carefully, before he smiled shyly. He threw his bag over his shoulder before he bowed at his teammates. “Thank you. I’ll see you all tomorrow, goodnight.”

When the pinch server disappeared from the room and the second years had said their final goodbyes, Daichi turned towards him. “What was that?” 

The energy of the room had finally calmed down, and Suga smiled at him knowingly. “They have it bad for each other, Daichi. I was just letting him know.”

“Letting him know what? You didn’t tell him anything.”

“Well, maybe not, but I implied it, you know?” He said, tugging off his shirt as Hinata finally burst into the club room complaining to Kageyama about how he would explode if Tsukishima and Yamaguchi continued flirting for any longer. 

Daichi was obviously still confused. “You implied it?”

“I implied that there’s obviously something there, Daichi! Asahi wasn’t lying when he said that they’re good for one another. It would have been rude of me to just say ‘hey, your best friend has feelings for you,’ so I more or less tried to tell him without directly telling him.”

“Okay. But what if nothing happens? What if they decide not to do anything about it?”

Suga shrugs. “Well, that’s their decision, isn’t it?”

A comfortable silence settled over the both of them, before the two realized they were the only two in the club room, not noticing when the last of their teammates had left.

“I’m not sure I would blame them, though,” Suga said quietly, breaking the silence. “Confessing to your best friend must be a scary thing.” 

—

Tsukishima loves his boyfriend very much.

There would never come a day where he would deny that. But in all honesty, he would have rather been anywhere else in the world right now. 

It’s far too early in the morning, his teammates were yelling about party decorations at an unfathomable volume for such an early hour, and his previously mentioned boyfriend isn’t even there to help him tease their said teammates.

Hinata and Kageyama were taping streamers to the ceiling by seeing who could jump the highest and Tanaka and Nishinoya were blowing up balloons with so much force that their faces were turning purple. His only respectable teammates at that moment were Kiyoko, Ennoshita, Asahi and Yachi, who were all organising the small round table they had struggled to bring into the club room in order to display the birthday cake (which they wouldn’t even be able to eat until that afternoon). The other third years and their coaches were nowhere to be found. 

“Hinata! Stop jumping around like that, you’re going to pop the balloons!” Ennoshita yelled somewhere next to him and Tsukishima didn’t bother to look in their direction in fear of bursting a blood vessel.

If Yamaguchi were here, he’d somehow find a way to make this situation bearable. Tsukishima internally cringed a bit at how soft he’d become over the last few months. He could barely last a few hours without wanting to see him. 

If his teammates’ actions over the last few weeks were anything to go by, it was probably obvious just how whipped the blonde was at this point. A lot of the time he would find his senpai’s sending them knowing looks whenever they were together, or Hinata would giggle and whisper something to Kageyama whenever Tsukishima went out of his way to make Yamaguchi laugh. 

He and Yamaguchi were not fans of PDA in the slightest, in fact, the two preferred to keep most details of their relationship private, but over time, after months of dating, it began to grow harder and harder for Tsukishima to contain his feelings. It became difficult to try and resist intertwining their hands when they walked next to one another. It became difficult trying not to do anything in his power to get his boyfriend to smile.

And because Yamaguchi had Tsukishima wrapped so tightly around his finger, having to lie to him earlier that morning was probably one of the most difficult things the middle blocker had ever experienced. On _his birthday,_ of all days.

He had sent a happy birthday text to his boyfriend right as he woke up, followed with a lie stating he wasn’t feeling well enough for morning practice, meaning his boyfriend would have to walk by himself to school that day. 

His boyfriend had responded with clear disappointment, which had made Tsukishima’s chest ache just a little bit, but ultimately followed it with several texts telling him he missed him and to feel better.

Tsukishima felt guilty his entire walk to school by himself, but he knew the smile that would be on Yamaguchi’s face when he learned that his entire team worked together to surprise him would be worth it. 

“Tsukishima,” a familiar voice said gently to his right, and he turned to see Sugawara holding a white cake box. “Takeda-Sensei and Coach just got back with the cake, and Sensei also said he could keep it in the teacher lounge’s refrigerator until practice this afternoon. Is that okay?”

He looked to the back of the room to see his coach and Takeda-Sensei helping with the finishing decorations. “Uh, yes. You can just place it on the table until after Yamaguchi arrives. Thank you, Suga-san.” 

“Of course,” his senpai replied easily, before hesitating. “Hey. Yamaguchi’s gonna love it, okay? He’d love anything you prepare for him. Loosen up!”

Tsukishima blinked at him. “Right. Thank you.”

After taking a few breaths, he finally turned to face the entire room, and it looked...good. It didn’t look bad at all. Hinata and Kageyama had successfully hung up the multicolored streamers so they draped from the ceiling, the balloons were scattered nicely enough to not be a distraction or a tripping hazard, but most importantly, the chocolate cake topped with strawberries was on display in the center of the room. 

Tsukishima internally prayed to any god above that it was good enough for his boyfriend (who, in Tsukishima’s opinion, deserved the entire universe).

“He’s coming! He and Daichi are on their way!” Yachi suddenly whisper-yelled from the doorway, which caused his entire team to begin to flounder around the club room in an attempt to situate themselves for the surprise as Ennoshita and Kiyoko hurriedly finished lighting the candles on the cake.

Both Daichi and Yamaguchi’s voices could be heard from outside the room, and Tsukishima held his breath as he watched the handle turn and the door open with a _click._

“Surprise!” His teammates shouted around him as soon as Yamaguchi’s figure can be seen in the doorway, and Tsukishima couldn’t even bring himself to grimace at their volume, not when Yamaguchi had jumped, causing him to drop his gym bag in the floor before the biggest grin appeared on his face as he took in the scene before him. 

The second years helped gently pick up the cake and hold it up to Yamaguchi’s face as everyone in the room urged him to blow out the candles and make a wish. Tsukishima watched as he scrunched his nose and clamped his eyes shut as he aggressively blew out the flames. 

Tsukishima really wanted to kiss him.

“Wow, I can’t even…” Yamaguchi blabbered after greeting all of his teammates, “th-thank you, everyone. This is really so kind of all of you. I… Thank you.”

“Well, if there’s anyone you should be thanking it should be Tsukishima,” Takeda-Sensei said with a light pat to his shoulder. “He’s been planning this for quite some time.” 

“Really?” They met eyes, and Yamguchi’s eyebrows shot up, which caused the blonde’s heart to flutter. 

Before Tsukishima could even open his mouth to let out any sort of retort or explanation, Hinata was grabbing Yamaguchi’s arm and tugging him to a corner of the room to point out the streamers he had hung up.

As much as Tsukishima would have preferred to be somewhere more quiet and private with his boyfriend to celebrate, the smile on his face as he continued to be greeted by their friends seemed to dissolve all of his previous disdain from that morning. Besides, he would have all the time in the world with Yamaguchi after school. 

And when Ukai began to bellow at Tanaka and Nishinoya as they helped themselves to slices of cake despite it still being early in the morning, Yamaguchi gently tugged his boyfriend to the opposite side of the room. It wasn’t at all quieter or more private compared to where they had just been standing, but it gave the pinch server more room to lean forward and throw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

When pulled away, his smile brightened at the blush growing on Tsukishima’s cheek. “Thank you, Tsukki.”

The blonde only shrugged. “It was nothing. You deserve it.”

Yamaguchi gazed at his boyfriend, unable to vocalize just what the gesture had meant to him, what _Tsukishima_ meant to him. He settled on doing the first thing that came to his mind, which was to lean forward once again, but this time to connect their lips.

It wasn’t anything special, no more than a peck that left both of their skin tingling, but they were ultimately forced apart at the sound of an ear-piercing shriek across the room.

The two looked over to their teammates only to see them all looking wide-eyed in their direction with expressions ranging from utter disbelief to delight. 

Yachi (who Tsukishima assumed let out the shriek), spluttered and slapped her hand over her mouth, before Hinata, who was standing next to her, pointed at them. “Wh— They… _They kissed!”_

The room fell into chaos. Questions were suddenly being yelled at the two from left and right all while some of the third years as well as the coaches tried to get everyone to calm down. 

“Tsukishima!” Tanaka (who still had frosting around the corners of his mouth) seethed, “what do you think you’re doing with Yamaguchi, huh? Do you have a death wish?”

“Stop acting like you’re his father, Tanaka-san,” Tsukishima replied, which only caused the second year’s face to darken, all while Nishinoya took a hold of the middle blocker’s shoulders and began jumping up and down. 

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata suddenly appeared next to them along with Kageyama, who was squinting at them in disgust. “When I told you Stingyshima had feelings for you that didn’t mean to _kiss him!”_

Suga chuckled proudly. “I see you took my advice, Yamaguchi!”

“What advice? You didn’t give me advice—”

“ENOUGH!” Ukai shouted from the other side of the room, which caused everyone to freeze. “Can someone explain what the hell is going on right now?”

“Yamaguchi and Tsukishima just kissed,” Ennoshita answered as he Kiyoko tried to peel the angry second years away from the boys. 

“I-If I knew it would have caused such a fuss, Coach, I wouldn’t have done it,” Yamaguchi said, to both of his shocked teachers, his face a deep shade of pink. “I know Tsukki and I don’t usually do that kind of stuff in public—”

Asahi was suddenly cutting them off. “In _public?_ What, are you saying you kiss in private?”

“Well _obviously,_ ” Tsukishima grumbled, the words coming out before he could stop them, “we’re dating. This isn’t new information.”

Tsukishima couldn’t have been more wrong. He watched as realization dawned on all of their faces, but before his teammates could shout about how it absolutely _was_ new information, which would cause the room to once again spiral into chaos, Ukai snapped them out of it. 

“Hey! I’m sure you’d all love to interrogate further, but if all you’re going to do is act like animals, I’d rather you save that energy for the court,” he called. “Tanaka, Nishinoya, clean up this cake mess and take the rest of it to the teacher’s lounge with Takeda-Sensei. Yamaguchi, get dressed for practice. The rest of you, go set up the gym.”

Everyone immediately began to obey without hesitation, muttering about the new found information under their breaths and the betrayal they were suddenly feeling.

“Lovebirds,” The Coach snapped before Tsukishima could step out of the club room. “You two aren’t off the hook. We’ll talk after practice.” 

Hinata cackled at their red faces as Kageyama shoved him out of the room.

Ukai sent them one more warning glare before ruffling Yamaguchi’s hair and swiftly exiting the club room, leaving the two boyfriend’s alone in silence. 

“Well. That was traumatizing,” Yamaguchi said slowly as he picked up his gym bag from the floor. “I guess we were a little too subtle, weren’t we, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima rubbed the back of his neck. “I think most of them were just too dumb to pick up on it. It’s not like you need to hold up a neon sign once you start dating someone.”

The blonde watched as his boyfriend opened his locker. “At least we know why they’ve been acting so weird around us lately. I mean, did you see their faces when you told them, Tsukki? They looked so happy for us! Well, most of them, anyway. Maybe we should have told them when we first started dating.”

“Even if we weren't aware that they didn’t know, these past few months have been great. You know they’re only going to tease us from now on, right?”

“Maybe,” Yamaguchi said as he slipped on a t-shirt before flashing one of his signature smiles. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Tsukishima really wanted to kiss him again. So he did, making sure to leave extra kisses on his nose and across his cheekbones.

“Tsukki, you should go and help with setting up the gym,” his boyfriend said when Tsukishima continued to pepper kisses onto his face. “They’re going to tease us if we’re up here by ourselves for too long.”

With a groan, the middle blocker moved to pull away, but not before Yamaguchi pulled him in for one more firm kiss.

When they pulled away, Yamaguchi pressed their foreheads together and gently caressed Tsukishima’s jaw with his thumb, “Thank you again for the party, Kei, even if it was somewhat of a disaster.” 

The pinch server finally gathered the willpower to let go of his boyfriend, gently pushing on his chest. “Go, I’ll see you down there,” he laughed before successfully shoving him out of the room. “I love you!”

 _Yeah,_ Tsukishima thought as he trudged down the stairs and made his way to the gym where he would receive what would probably be the worst teasing of his life, _I love my boyfriend very much._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos/comments are very appreciated :D
> 
> i have another tsukkiyama work in progress so hopefully you’ll be hearing from me again soon enough!!


End file.
